Honeybloom
Honeybloom is an apiarist unicorn from Fillydelphia. Her twitter account is @SweetHoneybloom. Personality Honeybloom is a gentle unicorn who generally takes the wild antics of her friends in stride. She tends to go along with her friends, even when it leads her into dangerous situations. There are the occasional exceptions, though even then she can still be roped into a crazy scheme if she thinks it sounds like fun. She's basically blindly devoted to her friends. Because of her easygoing nature she dislikes seeing her friends argue or fight, even if it’s just a friendly competition; she has a fear of her little group of friends breaking up and would hate to see that happen. Something of a scatterbrain, Honeybloom frequently needs reminders if she’s supposed to do something for somepony else, unless said something involves bees, honey, or possibly board games. Whether she’s self-centered or simply forgetful has yet to be proven. She is extremely trusting of nearly everypony she meets, even the ones that are obviously evil. It's very, very hard for somepony to get Honeybloom to hate them. Skills Being a unicorn, Honeybloom has several magical skills that all relate to her beekeeping profession. She is capable of handling bees without being stung and can calm down an agitated swarm in seconds. Since a young age she's been able to speak to and understand bees. She also possesses the ability to summon and command a large swarm of bees to defend herself (her LIMIT BREAK if you will). She’s one of the few non-pegasus ponies with the ability to fly... or rather, levitate a few inches off the ground while making a buzzing noise. Outside of her magic, Honeybloom is an expert apiarist and is skilled at preparing foodstuffs using honey. One of her favorite foods is her homemade honeybee buns, which are basically cinnamon buns except instead of icing they’re topped with honey. She’s also fairly good at board games, though she tends to lose interest in them if they start to take too long... unless she's winning, in which case she will continue to play long after everypony else has lost interest. Background IN WEST FILLYDELPHIA BORN AND RAISED, IN THE MEADOWS IS WHERE SHE SPENT MOST OF HER DAYS. CHILLING OUT MAXING RELAXING ALL COOL AND WATCHING THE BEES FLY BY AFTER SCHOOL. WHEN A COUPLE OF COLTS WHO WERE UP TO NO GOOD STARTED MAKIN TROUBLE IN HER NEIGHBORHOOD. SHE SUMMONED ONE LITTLE SWARM AND THEY ALL GOT SCARED AND then she realized that she was very good with bees and received her cutie mark. Honeybloom's parents are a mystery to her; she was literally raised by bees. Many of her childhood memories (and some of her adulthood memories) are lost, so she's not entirely clear on a lot of her own past. Noteable Events (in rough chronological order) *The time when Honeybloom got really upset because she thought Cobalt was dead, so she summoned a huge swarm of bees and stung everyone. *The time when Princess Luna (@RoyalNightShift) took interest in Honeybloom's crazy bee magic and started to talk with her, only for their relationship to slowly become romantic in nature. *The time when Honeybloom was attacked by a doppelganger, only to discover that said doppelgangar was a robot assassin sent from the future. With help from Luna (RNS) the robot was reprogrammed into a very anime housemaid. Sour, as she's called, now lives at Honeybloom's cottage and takes care of things whenever Honeybloom is away. *The time when Honeybloom learned the reason she doesn't remember her violent outbursts is because she is possessed by a parasitic bee demon named Apis, who will eventually devour her soul. Naturally her friends won't let that happen. *The time when Honeybloom lost her faith in Princess Celestia and willingly gave herself to the darkness, becoming a follower of Nightmare Moon in the process. As the darkness slowly took hold, so did Apis, and Honeybloom appeared to be Lost Forever. Thankfully, she wasn't and returned to normal thanks to her friends. *The time when Honeybloom became a draconequus and messed around with the fabric of reality, turning Nightmare Moon into a young filly in the process. The young Nightmare Moon had no recollection of her true identity or her wrongdoings and stayed with Honeybloom for a while, going by the name Moony. When the truth finally came out and Moony learned who she was, she became Nightmare Moon again and she was maaaaad. ''('Author's Note': this storyline was conceived entirely separately of the popular fan fiction "Past Sins" and any similarities are completely coincidental). *The time when Nightmare Moon was imprisoned in ice and Honeybloom was sad because she still wanted to be friends with "Moony." Honeybloom visited Nightmare on a regular basis and communicated with her via mind-melding. Nightmare played along for a while until Honeybloom's guard was lowered; then she possessed Honeybloom and used her to escape. The fallout of the event left Honeybloom and Princess Celestia on rocky ground, but they got better. *The time when Honeybloom was de-aged into a small filly. She was looked after by Celestia's Angels (AKA Kalista Steelheart, Arial Strike, and Panacea Cake) and managed to remember a few pertinent details about her childhood that she didn't remember when she was an adult. *The time when Honeybloom went on a long offscreen journey across Equestria in search of her missing parents. It took many months. Noteable Relationships 'Cobalt Spark' - Cobalt and Honeybloom met shortly after acquiring their cutie marks, and have been close friends ever since. Though she doesn’t always approve of Cobalt’s rude behavior, Honeybloom considers Cobalt as one of her best friends and looks up to her a lot as an example of what a brave pony can be. They're like two peas in a pod, if one of the peas was actually a corn kernel (Honeybloom is the corn in this analogy). '''Trixie' - Honeybloom is a huge fan of the Great and Powerful Trixie. She wishes she could be as good at magic as Trixie is, and sometimes imagines being Trixie's apprentice. She is oblivious to Trixie's narcissism and is a proud owner of an autographed poster (which, of course, she had framed). Princess Luna (RoyalNightShift) '''- The relationship between Honeybloom and Princess Luna started out as most do, with one pony being a very old and very powerful alicorn and the other being a sorta simple bee-loving unicorn. It's kind of funny that eventually they'd grow to love each other, but that's how it happened! They were very happy together, but all good things must eventually come to an end, and Honeybloom broke up with Luna when she left on her long travel across Equestria. Honeybloom still harbors feelings for Luna and occasionally projects them onto a different, more RP-oriented Princess Luna (LunarTyrant). '''Nightmare Moon - Honeybloom is one of the very few ponies who doesn't fear approaching Nightmare Moon, despite the fact that Nightmare has done very cruel things to her on several different occasions. She doesn't think of Nightmare Moon as evil, but more misunderstood and lonely. The time Nightmare spent as "Moony" solidifed this interpretation in Honeybloom's mind, and now she wants nothing more than to be Nightmare Moon's friend. It helps that Nightmare Moon and Luna look a lot alike. Fun Facts *Has been clean from role-playing games for a couple years now. Don't let her even TOUCH any dice. *The biggest number she can think of is 5000. *About two years younger than Cobalt Spark. *Wants to be a great detective, but doesn't know the first thing about detective...ing. She hasn't actually solved any of the cases she's taken on. *Similarly, wants to be a superhero but is very bad at fighting crime. *Afraid of humans, though she has gotten better in recent times. Category:Ponies Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Unicorn Master Race Category:Fillydelphia